Amnesia Boy!
'''Amnesia Boy! '''is the 16th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot After an accident at the mountains, Doomer loses his memory and now, the Electronicles must work together to bring Doomer's memory back. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Mrs Kahani *Doomer *Doctor *Nurse *Psychiatrist Story Narrator: "The city of Bubbletucky...begins on a normal, spring day. Winter is over...no snow is around...the flowers are starting to bloom...and Everyone is having a good time of their lives. Even the Electronicles are into the spring spirit, but, this year, they decided to spend a week up in the mountains!" Mr Kahani: "Alright boys, you go have fun exploring the mountains." Mrs Kahani: "And be careful." Boys: "We will!" (hurry on over to the mountains where Cadabrin is at the bottom waiting for them) Cadabrin: "Boys! There you are!" Splattery: "Hey, Cadabrin! Where are the others?" Cadabrin: "Squidling, Loundrel, and Gloobert are watching Doomer climb up the peaks." The boys hurry over to Squidling, Loundrel and Gloobert, who are watching Doomer on the ground below. All: "Hey, Doomer!" Doomer: "Hello, Everybody! The view from up here is amazing! I just took pictures from the bird's eye view. And right now, I'm coming down. I'll be down in a jiffy..." Suddenly, the ledge that Doomer was on gave way and he fell down from the mountains. Doomer: (Screams until he lands on a branch) "I knew we should've went somewhere else for Spring Break." (The branch suddenly breaks and keeps falling and then, he landed on the ground below and a rock bonked him in the head) "Ouch!" Doomer passes out. The boys watched the painful moment. Flatterine: "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Cadabrin: "That was one long fall." Squidling: "C'mon, guys! We'd better go check on him!" The boys hurry down and see an unconscious Doomer. Gloobert: "Doomer! Ya alright, bro?" Doomer: (wakes up and starts to act silly) "Hey, Kids! Watch what I can do! Whoo! I'm a monkey." (Hangs upside down and spins all around) Loundrel: "Uh...what's happening to Doomer?" Splattery: "I don't know. But, I think a rock might've bonked him on the head and it caused him to act seriously strange." Flatterine: "We'd better go tell Mr and Mrs Kahani about this situation!" The boys take Doomer. And eventually, they took Doomer to the doctors. Doctor: "Mm-Hmm. Just as I thought. Looks like Doomer's got amnesia." Nurse: "Just when it can't get any worse." Mr Kahani: "Thank you, Doctor. C'mon, kids! Let's Go!" (he and the Boys went home, with Doomer in tow) Cadabrin: "Where's Splattery and Flatterine?" Squidling: "They went out, I guess." Gloobert: "Well I can't believe that Doomer's got amnesia and he's going crazy." Doomer: "Whoo! I'm a weasel." (Twirls around) Later, Splattery and Flatterine pay a visit to the psychiatrist office for some advice. Psychiatrist: "So, boys. Tell me about your story." Splattery: "Well! You see, it was spring break and we were out on the mountains." Flatterine: "And then, Doomer was up on the mountain's peak and he fell and a rock bonked him on the head and it made him go crazy." Psychiatrist: "And what do you guys do after you witnessed it all." Flatterine: "After that, we went to see Mr and Mrs Kahani and we took Doomer to the doctors." Splattery: "And they found out that Doomer's got amnesia." Meanwhile, Doomer was still going crazy. Doomer: "Whoo! I'm a parrot! I'm a parrot!" (Starts flapping his arms and doing flips) "Squawk!" Loundrel: "Uh Oh! He's gonna fly the coop. Hurry, guys!" Cadabrin: "I sure hope Flatterine and Splattery can find a way to get Doomer back." Cuts back to the Psychiatrist's office. Splattery: "And that's when we decided to come here to you." Flatterine: "We don't know what else to do, sir. We want our friend back." Psychiatrist: "Okay! I know just the thing. Just bring Doomer to a tropical waterfall and make him plunge into the water and then, toss the same rock on his head." Splattery: "Thanks, sir." Flatterine: "We'll bring Doomer to the waterfall as soon as we can." Meanwhile, the boys help Splattery and Flatterine bring Doomer to a tropical waterfall. Cadabrin: "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Flatterine: "Of course! We have to get our Doomer back." Splattery: "Hey, Doomer! Look! Check this out." (Splattery jumps in the waterfall and does a dramatic flip) "Whoo-Hoo!" (Lands in the water with a big splash) Doomer: "Look! I'm a diver too! Cannonball!" (Jumps and dives in the water and this gave the boys their chance) Splattery: "Flatterine! Now!" Flatterine drops the rock and Doomer hits the water and then, the rock hits him on the head and he gains his memory back. Doomer: "What happened? Why am I in the water?" (Gets out) Splattery: "Oh, you know, we forced you to dive and it worked." Doomer: "Loundrel?" Loundrel: "Um...It's a pretty long story, so we'll tell you later." Cadabrin: "Guys, has anyone seen Gloobert?" Gloobert: (offscreen) "Guys! Up here!" The boys looked up and see Gloobert on top of the cliff of the waterfall. Gloobert: "Watch this move I came up with. The twirl 'n dive! Geronimo!" (Jumps but, ends up hitting a rock) "Ouch! Hey, guys! Look! I'm a weasel!" (Hangs upside down and begins to twirl) Boys: "Here we go again!" Narrator: "And so, Doomer is back to his own senses again, thanks to...the Electronicles! And everything was back to normal...Almost." Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Injuries